I Can Fix It
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Sergeant Calhoun telling Felix about her past. Set before the wedding but after the movie. Boy am I tired.


As the arcade close, the Nicelanders all smiled and crowded around Felix. "Good game, guys," he told everyone. Turning around, he looked down at Ralph. "You okay, Ralph?" he yelled below.

Ralph stood up from the mud, wiping his face. "All good here!" he called back.

"Good game!" he answered, smiling and giving a thumb up.

"Felix, would you like to come inside to my floor tonight?" one Nicelander quipped. "We would love having you."

"Thanks, but I have somewhere to go," he responded, hurrying down onto a window ledge.

One of the Nicelanders turned to the others and giggled. "Felix has a girl now," she said to her girl friend.

Felix ignored her and jumped down the ledges, too anxious to use the stairs. He ran to the train and leaped inside, his _boings_ seeming much louder than ever before. Waving to the building, the train took off.

He had been waiting all day for the arcade to close. Ever since he laid eyes on the high-graphic beauty from "Hero's Duty" he couldn't wait to get out of his game. Not that he hated his game; no, he literally lived for it. But his mind wandered and his hands itched and all he wanted was to be back in her arms.

* * *

The train finally arrived, and he hurriedly left the train, looking around. Suddenly he saw her, standing with one arm on her hip, eyebrows cocked over her stunning blue eyes. He let out a lovesick sigh and hurried over to her.

He had to admit this whole thing happened suddenly; he had only known her for a few hours before they kissed. But there was something about it that was so right. She didn't seem to regret it, and he knew that there was nothing in the world that would make him ever think twice about being with her. Ducking through the busy station, he approached her, wringing his hat. "Tamora."

She looked down on him, smiling as their eyes locked. "Felix," she said gently, picking him up in a hug. "How was your day?"

"Same as always," he said. He studied her lips, wishing he could relive the moment in Sugar Rush. "Yours?"

"Recruits acting up again." She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I can be with you."

"Me too," he agreed as he was placed on the ground again. "Want to go to Tapper's, then?"

She took his hand. His heart jumped and he felt his face go red again. He hoped he wasn't squeezing her hand too hard. It was surprisingly soft for such a rough game.

Boarding the train together, they took off.

They found their seats and ordered two drinks—which Felix paid for, after Tamora felt bad for protesting him being a cute gentleman. He didn't order anything alcoholic, and since she felt it would seem strange for her to out drink him, just a cute videogame hero, she ordered the same.

They sat silently for a few minutes when Felix finally spoke up. "Tamora, if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking when you kicked me out of the shuttle that one day in Sugar Rush?"

She froze for a moment, not saying anything. Felix's hands wouldn't seem to stay still—his nervous habit, she assumed. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said, his hands circling each other. "I—Am I even allowed to call you Tamora?"

"Of course, Felix," she finally said. He exhaled. "And I'll tell you about what happened at Sugar Rush."

He put his hands up, as if stopping her. "If it makes you uncomfortable, don't," he said. "I don't want to remind you of anything bad."

"No, Felix it's fine." She sighed. "I had this guy, right? He was a real charmer. I loved him. We had lovely dates, lovely nights, and a would-be lovely wedding if the cy-bugs hadn't come." She looked away suddenly, her short blonde hair brushing her face.

"Cy-bugs… those things you fight?"

"That's why I fight them. Never again will I feel that pain," she said. "And when you called me 'Dynamite Gal'… it reminded me of him and I just lost it, I guess."

Felix sat silently, looking down at the bar. His hands were folded nicely on the counter, no longer wringing nervously in his lap. He looked up. "Tamora…."

He caught a glimpse of a tear, glistening for a moment on her cheek. "Tamora," he said again, putting his hand on hers.

She jerked her arm, looking over at him. Felix, his mouth opened in embarrassment, was trying to form words to apologize. Suddenly, her hand was on his, her other grabbing his other hand as well. Their eyes locked, a small smile forming on both of their lips.

"Want to go somewhere?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Come with me." She stood up, waving her hand, signaling him to follow her.

* * *

He couldn't remember the name of the game, but it didn't really matter either. They were sitting on a nice hill away from the game itself, a virtual moon casting a light on them. His head rested on her shoulder, his eyes half-closed and a content smile on his face.

As he started to daydream about future possibilities between them, he felt her shudder. He sat up, concerned. "What's wrong, Tamora?" he asked gently.

She seemed to be wiping her face again. "It's not in my program to cry," she said. "So why am I crying?" She threw her hand away from her face angrily.

"It's okay," he said. He scooted in closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just… feeling like I'm betraying him," she said. "Felix, don't feel bad. I really love doing this, but I just don't feel right doing this."

"You couldn't do anything to save him," Felix responded.

"I could have," she said through clenched teeth. "I could have."

Felix didn't say anything for a moment; instead, he watched the ground below for a second before locking his gaze on her face. "Would you say you had your heart broken?"

"In a way, I guess." She kept her stare on the ground.

He cupped his hand around her chin, turning it gently towards him. "I can fix that," he whispered, before leaning in to kiss her.

Instead, she grabbed him, pulling him close to her in a powerful kiss, not breaking away for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally was let go, he stumbled backwards, his eyes giddy but his manner as if he were drunk on love.

"We've got to do this again," he said as he regained his balance.

"Of course, Felix." She bent down and kissed his forehead. He collapsed in her arms, beaming.

"I love you, you knucklehead," she whispered.

He wasn't sure if she said anything or not.


End file.
